


Remember me.

by ObstineFils



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstineFils/pseuds/ObstineFils
Summary: Bruce often dreams in his trapped state.





	Remember me.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a youtube video   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pF3TkeX6apw

Bruce is alone. He is alone and trapped in the hulks form. He has no control, and all he can do is think, so that is what he does. He thinks to the many happy times. He thinks of Tony and his warm welcome. Tony would always let him into the lab to help around. Dum-e would greet him like a puppy, and Bruce loved the way Tony and Dum-e would interact. Tony would often not get much work done in those times.   
He felt sorry for leaving Tony behind. He has to apologise for that later. Almost as soon as he thinks that, he spots Tony. He wastes no time running to him and holding on, and letting out so many apologies. Tony just pats him on the back and forgives him.   
Tony turns to stardust in his arms, and Bruce breaks a little more. 

He thinks to Natasha. Oh Natasha, the one who could calm the hulk down, and bring back himself. He hopes the sun is setting on Natasha, and that her days are calm. How he wishes he had manned up and told her his feelings out loud.   
Natasha is next to him, and she pulls him up for a dance. Her movement like a cat, sleek and quick. She holds his face and tells him that she loved him. He makes the next move and goes to kiss her.   
After the kiss is over, Natasha too turns to stardust. 

Bruce is all alone, and he is not ok with it, but that is how the world works. He goes back to floating in nothingness.

Sometime after he thinks of Thor, the only other one who could match him in strength as the hulk. The only one besides Tony who saw him as a person and not as a weapon. Thor would often playfully jest with the hulk and even him. Thor wouldn’t get mad at the hulk for taking some pop tarts. Thor said he was a warrior, a fighter even.   
Thor is in front of him, and he is laughing, giving him a slap on the back and pulling him in for a hug.   
This time he refuses to give into the dream, and for a second Thor has an almost realistic pout. 

“Banner, what troubles you?” Thor asks softly. 

Bruce just sighs. “I know you’re not the real Thor.” He mutters out solemnly. 

Thor just blinks, and before he can protest, he is pulled into a big hug.

Thor does not turn to stardust. 

He is real. 

Bruce holds on tighter and sobs into Thors’ cape.


End file.
